Has the world gone mad?
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Nicole finds out something interesting about the two cutest couples of Kenedy *slash* PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME but if you do i'll ignore it, so on second thought go ahead :)


Title: Has the world gone mad?   
Author: Tasha   
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com   
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it   
Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I wish and wish and wish and wish and wish   
Summery: Nicole learns the disturbing secret two of Kennedy Highs couples.   
Spoilers: Any season 1 is game as it's all I've seen but I think this is pretty spoiler free considering it's not really in a popular timeline...at least to me   
Notes: I don't know if Sam and Harrison ever hooked up but for the sake of this fic they're going out and so Brooke and Josh.   
  
I have another chapter written and another in the making, but they aren't very good. If you'd like to see more give me some FEEDBACK and I might be able to salvage this fic!   
  
Reene: Has the whole world gone mad?   
Mum : No Reene the world has always meen mad   
~from harbouring ghosts by Kerri Lynch   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"You actually went on a double date with Spam?" Nicole asked aghast at what Brooke was telling her   
"Well it wasn't a double date really, Josh was cooking for me and Sam and Harrison were home so he offered to cook for them too"   
"Well that's different, but still highly unacceptable"   
"Sam's not that bad Nicole, and for our parents sake, we have to get along"   
"Just as long as I don't have to be anywhere near her" Brooke just rolled her eyes at her best friend.   
  
"So Sam how was your date with Harrison last night?" Lily asked   
"Yea Sam, spill, we wanna hear all about it" Carmen added   
"It was fine, we had dinner with Brooke and Josh"   
"Why would you put yourself through that torment?"   
"It's not that bad, besides Josh cooked and he's suprisingly good"   
Lily and Carmen exchanged a sceptical look as Harrison arrived and draped his arm over Sam's shoulders "Well ladies shall we go to class?"   
  
"Did you get any last night Josh?"   
"Is that all you think about Sugar?"   
"Damn straight"   
Miss Glass looked up at the boys with a glare that could freeze fire Sugar immediately closed his mouth forgetting what he was about to say and lowered his head back to his schoolwork.   
  
"Hey Sam" Brooke said as she walked into the kitchen "What you doing?"   
"Thought I'd cook the four of us dinner tonight since the guys are coming over with movies"   
"I'm sure it'll be much better than Josh's" Brooke said leaned over and trying to dip a finger into the food to taste it only to be swatted away by Sam   
"What time is your dad going to be home?"   
"Tomorrow, late he said he's going to suprise you mum by going and spending the rest of her trip with her"   
"That's sweet"   
"Yea, and it means we have the house to ourselves," Brook said with a playful smile.   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Josh walked into the house and took a deep breath "Wow, something smells good"   
"Sam's cooking" Brooke said   
"Well let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells"   
"I heard that!" Sam yelled from the kitchen   
"Where's Harrison?" Josh asked looking around eagerly   
"He'll be here soon" Brooke replied as she walked over and joined Sam in the kitchen as Josh sat down at the table   
"KO" Josh replied as he picked up a roll from the table   
"Hey, no eating till dinner starts" Sam said waving a wooden spoon in Josh's direction just as he was about to protest the doorbell rang   
"I'll get it" Brooke said as she rushed off to answer the door.   
"Hey" Harrison said as he walked into the room, now anybody watching would be expecting him to go greet his girlfriend but instead he sat down in Josh's lap and kissed him while Harrison's 'girlfriend' simply smiled at the exchange.   
  
Nicole was driving along Brookes street when she noticed both Josh and Harrisons cars parked out front "I better go save Brooke from another tortuous double date" she said to herself and swung into the driveway.   
  
Josh smiled at Harrison and offered him a piece of food of his fork Harrison smiled back and gladly obliged Sam look at Brooke "Why do I feel like we're old couple?" She asked   
Brooke leaned over and whispered "They're only so cute cause they haven't had sex yet"   
Sam started giggling "Yea, but neither have we" Brooke just swatted her arm and started to focus on her dinner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Brooke frowned "Who could that be" She mused as she got up to answer to the door. A few seconds later Nicole's voice could be heard and a few seconds after that she walked into the dining room in time to see another of Josh and Harrisons little romantic displays   
"What the hell is this?" Nicole asked as Josh looked at her aghast and Harrison blushed and stared down at his plate.


End file.
